Connected
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Everyone's connected, past present and future connect each person, causing a collision of love, heart break and envy.


Title: Connected

Pairings: MoCoy, AngelxAubrey, BoGlitch, KerithxOblio

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Twincest etc.

Summary: Everyone's connected, past present and future connect each person, causing a collision of love, heart break and envy.

Glitch couldn't stop himself from dancing to the light beat of the song, smiling brightly at the lyrics and the words behind them. Swaying from side to side and making many references to hearts and love made his just feel so high up. His blonde haired, baby blue-eyed boyfriend joined in, slipping next to him and taking his hands and spinning him. They smiled and spun together, laughing as Bodie held Glitch firmly, lowering him and allowing the younger boy to lean into a dip.

They were practically inseparable, their hearts beating faster and faster with every minute, falling even deeper in love.

Oblio sat off to the side, frowning at the stupid love song, yet his heart breaking as he saw Angel being smitten with Miss Aubrey, hugging her from behind and smiling as she yelped in surprise. They seemed to simply chill together, it was as if they were simply floating away together on the ocean. Angel whispered something into her ear, making her smile sweetly and melting the ice around her heart. Ever since those two paired up together, Aubrey had become more open and a bit less snobby while Oblio became insanely cruel and anti-social.

Oblio couldn't let go of Angel so instead he hid in the shadows, his heart wasting away with every loving touch and happy sigh the new couple shared.

Mo was painfully reminded of his little sunflower, MacCoy had disappeared without a word, and know Mo had no way of contacting his beautiful DJ. He silently glared at Glitch and Bodie, jealous of their relationship and their happiness. Yet his mind soon drifted and Mo became lost in his memories, becoming entranced by his blonde b-boy and soon was in a love-sick daze. Mo could only smile bitterly, no matter how far MacCoy was, he would still love him. Mo became determined to find his blonde dancer, to reunite with him and profess his undying love.

Angel couldn't help but feel torn. Oblio had ended their relationship, and the tanned beauty was heart-broken at the break up. Angel never found a plausible reason, constantly running in circles as he tried to find out the reason why. Soon he gave up, it was no use chasing after someone who was already gone. With a heavy heart and puffy red eyes, he had gone to Miss Aubrey, his old high school BFF. She had comforted him and she was caught in turmoil as well. They decided to use each other, to play pretend and find comfort in one another.

While Angel imagined pale skin and blue hair, Aubrey imagined curly brown hair and a red one-piece bathing suit.

Aubrey had always been fond of Emilia, even though the other woman was brash and loud, she was also robust and confident. Aubrey would never admit that she admired Emilia's strength and how she simply loved her smile. They only way she knew how to show her love was to tease the other girl, pulling her hair and calling her bad names. This way, Emilia would always have Miss Aubrey on her mind and in her heart. Aubrey felt light butterfly kisses on her neck and she relaxed, head lulling back and eyes fluttering shut.

As she opened them she saw her ferocious lady flirting and laughing with someone. Even though she was being entertained by someone else, Aubrey was smiled, Emilia was happy. She would find bliss as long as Emilia was satisfied. Her feeling would never be known, and their relationship would always exist.

Emilia was talking to one of Taye's homies named...well she forgot his name. He wasn't that interesting nor was he cute, but she smiled and laughed anyways just to be polite. Truth to be told, she was kind of bored with this man. After laughing on cue she looked to the left only to be greeted with the sight of Miss Aubrey allowing Angel to devour her neck. Emilia blushed and turned away quickly, it was embarrassing and in her opinion inappropriate for them to be all over each other while in public.

That's why they invented rooms.

She couldn't help but remember the look Aubrey had on her face, her eyes shone with some kind of...hunger. Emilia quickly shook her head and tried to ignore the fact that she had seen Aubrey make such a lustful expression. She quickly scanned the area and thought the saw one of those albino freaks hiding in the dark corner leading into the alley. After taking a double-take and focusing, she saw no one in the alley, the brunette instead laughed, it was probably just her imagination.

Somehow he had made it into the alley undetected despite his white skin and his platinum blonde hair. He took shelter in the shadows, once again stalking his favorite dancer. Kerith was interested in a cute blue-haired punk and was able to black mail him into leaving not only his boyfriend but also the Dance Central tournament. He almost felt bad for what he had done, somehow without Angel's love the cute and adorable Japanese punk became a vicious and heartless prince.

Keyword almost.

Slipping his arms around the other dancer, Kerith smiled and bit Oblio's neck, enjoying the shriek of pain that came with the action. Soon a fist met his face and Kerith cradled his bleeding nose, his smirk never leaving his broken face. Oblio was livid, fire lighting in his eyes and a sneer staining his pretty face. Even as the strange artist glared at him, Kerith could only see how beautiful his little dancer was. The albino wished that Oblio would let him touch him, let him taste those pink lips and opened his heart up to Kerith. After scowling and spitting on hi Oblio finally left, leaving Kerith to tend to his nose.

Jaryn stared blankly at her brother's bleeding face, huffing at the mess he made. She had always loved him, but she could not understand how Kerith could still want something more. They had always grown up together, never separating, always shunning the world and it's unnecessary rules.

It hurt her to think that the gap between them was growing.

Ever since that stupid Japanese boy entered the picture, Kerith had been spending less and less time with her, leaving her all alone. She almost wanted to cry, she needed him yet he was leaving. They had promised to always be together, they had even slept in the same bed since they joined Tan and his power hungry plan. But as soon as the blue-haired dancer even looked at Kerith, she had lost him. Now she had to get used to the bed not being warm, get used to waking up without someone beside her and stop expecting to see Kerith sleeping soundly.

She wished she could gouge out Oblio's dull ugly blue eyes.

She cleaned up his face, feeling his pain and soothing his turmoil. As she wiped away the crimson liquid from his face, he smiled at her sadly. Jaryn understood how much he was hurting, she was feeling the same pain too. His eyes watered with unrequited love and she understood how horrible it felt to love someone so deeply and yet they never spared even a second glance. They both were heart-broken, Jaryn just wished that Kerith would just look at her and only her.

Jaryn picked up her receiver, showing another mission update from Tan himself, requesting they meet him in the airship in a few minutes. With a sigh she closed the device, returning her attention to her beloved brother instead.

Dr. Tan watched Angel shower kisses onto Aubrey, smiling and laughing all the while. Yet Angel's eyes said other wise, cloudy caramel eyes that hid so much turmoil and sadness. The old man couldn't help but feel bad, he was very aware of the break up of Oblio and Angel, he hoped that Angel would recover.

He saw Angel as a son.

Dr. Tan never liked getting close to people, but Angel was the exception. The boy had crawled to him and served him faithfully during their collaboration, their compromise had given Dr. Tan more power than he had even imagined. And even though Tan now wanted even more control, he had to keep Angel safe, he didn't want to hurt the beautiful young man. Angel was the best son he could ever ask for, and Angel was successful even without his influence. His club was a hit and Angel kept his customers pleased not only with the food but with the performances as well. Tan had even visited him, but had seen Angel's love-sick attitude, smiling that he was able to enjoy something as precious as love.

Dr. Tan had loved once.

She had been a beautiful woman, and of course he had been young and handsome. They were happy together, he supported the family and she was a loving and wonderful wife. They had even tried having a child together, but she had 4 miscarriages. Finally she was going to have their first child, but a shady man had attacked the hospital that she was giving birth at and she was one of the few that were killed.

Dr. Tan mourned for the death of not only his wife but his child as well. His baby boy was killed as well, only living for 10 minutes without seeing his father's face. Tan rued that day, hated how he had been unable to go to support her and the child.

Maybe if he had been there he could have done something.

After that Tan closed himself off, vowing never to love again. He made robots to accompany him and eat up his time, so that he didn't have to think about his beloved wife.

He truly cared for Angel's best interests, and once he ruled the city, Angel would rule beside him. Of course Tan was very aware of his age, but he had didn't plan on ruling for long. No, he was going leave behind his legacy to Angel.

Angel would get everything he ever wanted, Tan would conquer the world if Angel wanted it.

Tan simply watched the blue haired boy run away from Kerith, slipping away into the underground and into the darkness. Tan frowned, Angel would probably follow Oblio into the darkness as well, just like how Tan would gladly follow his wife into death.

The door clicked and Tan turned to the source of noise, smiling as MacCoy frowned and entered the room.

"Yo, you said you would give me my money if I stayed out of the DC tournament and slipped away from the crowd." MacCoy only stared hatefully at the doctor.

"Yes, of course MacCoy, but you have to complete one more task for me."Dr. Tan smirked and folded his hands together. "Kidnap Oblio and the money for your grandmother's operation will be accessible to you," Tan's gaze darkened and he slammed his hands on the table, "but if you fail me, well, your grandmother AND your sister will perish." MacCoy bit his lip but simply nodded his head.

Dr. Tan once again resumed his natural pose, "Good, and you are free to use both my minions and my robots along with any method of your choice. As long as Oblio is brought back to me alive then we will have no issues." MacCoy quickly left the room, hoping that he would be able to save his family.

Even as MacCoy prepared for the kidnapping, he couldn't help but already imagine Mo's disapproving looks and his disappointment. Guilt settled in his chest, but the blonde was helpless, this was the only way he could save his family. His heart hurt at the fact that he would most likely have to hurt Oblio, he had seen his high-kicks and his ninja like movements, but he hoped that he could successfully subdue the blunette.

Oblio got back to his broken apartment, it was the only one that didn't have Tan's influence and his bugged devices in it, and swung open the door. Angel had made his depressed and he felt so tired, Kerith was just disgusting and he hated the albino with every fiber of his being. Oblio had never hated anyone so much in his entire life. Oblio felt a hand with a damp towel cover his face, inhaling the cloth yet still trying to break free. His eyes watered and his brain fogged up, Oblio could barely keep his mind awake, and a soft sad voice was able to reach him in his nebulous state, "I'm sorry."

Oblio fell into darkness.


End file.
